


Madam Siren 01

by Reddleeeee



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddleeeee/pseuds/Reddleeeee
Summary: 船员遇到了他的塞壬。





	Madam Siren 01

**Author's Note:**

> 红茶x性转C狗的英伦爱情故事！

从瑟坦妲十三岁开始，已有人称呼她为戴珍珠耳环的少女，从十五岁起，前来求婚的人几乎踏破她家的门槛，她却从未对婚姻产生兴趣，只知道从富丽的家中逃逸，同其他男孩女孩嬉戏。在她十九岁时父亲去世，原本殷实的家境逐渐衰落。母亲把她嫁给一个富裕而无趣的中年男人，那人待她殷勤却难以激起她心中的爱意，她对他只有妻子对丈夫的尊敬。那时她已不是少女而是少妇，身型修长，线条柔和，总是包裹在蓝色的长裙里，长发挽成整洁的发髻，深邃的双眼似笑非笑。丈夫携她去宴会，往往只会淹没在人潮。贵族和富人们称她瑟坦妲夫人，仿佛她不属于那个不起眼的男人。再过几年她平庸而不幸的丈夫也染病去世，没有给她留下一个孩子。她成了真正的瑟坦妲夫人，亦不需要再由母亲安排未来。亡夫的生意从她手上经过，顺利如以往。取下黑纱后她依旧出入于酒宴，众人惊异于她现在的沉静，许多青年人迷失在她挑起的嘴角与垂下的眼睫，称赞她的容貌，为她送上香甜的葡萄酒。她总会微笑着接过，以长辈的矜持道谢，手指却从他们的手背扫过。她眯起红色的眼睛，年轻的人便在那片红酒般的深海中触礁沉船。  
曾有人再度追求过她。那个小地主家的儿子生着瘦弱的体格却有一颗充满爱情的燃烧的心，为她送上鲜花，丝带，甚至买下精美的项链。她以可敬的礼仪收下它们，眼角笑出的细纹显示出真挚的愉快。然而当年轻人终于对她将情意和盘托出，她挑起眉来，托女仆将项链还给他。  
“感谢您如此欣赏一个寡妇，但是请保留我对亡夫的忠诚。”她仍保持着笑容，“原谅我不能将玫瑰一并还给你，它们早已凋谢了。那些丝带我也已送给身边的年轻女孩。”  
身边的女仆下意识摸了摸夫人赠与的丝带，它已经与自己的发丝缠绕在一起。这时瑟坦妲转过身，她便忙不迭跟上去。可是身后年轻人颤抖的声音却紧追不放。  
“您佩戴过这项链吗，夫人！”  
孀妇转过身来，直直地看着男孩的眼睛。  
“没有，少爷。”她回答，“请把它留给将成为您妻子的姑娘。”  
年轻人怅然，不再追求她，后来相见也只表现出生疏的礼貌，但对此耿耿于怀的另有他人，因为在一条项链之前，早有数不胜数的鲜花被送到她的手中，又在她的窗边凋谢。“看她咧开嘴露出的尖牙和那双红色的眼睛，”老派的淑女和绅士从鼻子里哼出一声，“那不是一头觅食的母狼吗？”  
“我完全同意他们的话，夫人。”迪卢木多伤脑筋地说。年轻的管家把茶具放在桌上，沏好红茶，“我希望您能干脆地回绝先生们的示好，比如说，这个，您一开始就不该收下。”  
他用下巴点了点地上跑来跑去的狗崽。瑟坦妲弯下身把那团毛茸茸的小动物抱回腿上，挠着它的的脑袋。  
“再说这样的话，我就把你撵出去，奥迪那。”  
“我在为您的名誉考虑。”  
“你明明知道我是为他们着想，不愿意看绅士们因为被拒绝而伤心。”  
“如果他们知道您从不将他们的心意当真，也同样会伤心。”迪卢木多叹气道，“发现真相的痛苦比被拒绝的更甚。”  
瑟坦妲不再抚摸小狗。小东西发出呜呜的声音，爪子在她停下的手指上拍来拍去，于是她再次开始抚摸它。  
“谁说我没有当真？”  
她突然开口，管家正在斟茶的手为之一颤。他迟疑地将满满的红茶放在夫人面前。  
“……夫人，”他斟酌着，“您是抱着什么希望吗？”  
瑟坦妲没有回答。但事实上，无论她有是否抱着任何希望，或者说，无论她是否回应男士们的殷勤，他们都会主动向她表示好感。这已经超出了瑟坦妲本身的吸引力，反而像是某种不知名的潮流甚至是竞技。瑟坦妲不确定赢得自己的人能够得到什么奖品。孀居第五年，她已经过了三十岁，男人对她的热情似乎没有消减，但她自己已经开始感到厌倦。并不是因为绅士们讨好姑娘的手段过时，只是因为她几乎要分不清这些男人了，那些华丽的服装和精心修剪过的胡须都紧跟潮流，下面似乎全是近似的心与灵魂。她接过酒杯时仍将指腹轻扫过对方的骨节，打开礼品时仍露出期待的眼神，却像是出于习惯的举动。倦怠缠绕在耳际垂下的发丝间，同银色的耳饰散发出冰冷的芬芳。  
直到吉尔伽美什向她发出邀请，瑟坦妲都处在模糊的颓丧里。迪卢木多稍微放下心来，男人们却认为这样的她更加惹人怜爱。然而吉尔伽美什绝非出于同样的心理邀请她，不过是怀着君王般的慷慨。这个富可敌国的男人最近购进了一艘大船，刚刚将它打造成奢侈的游船，准备驶向巴黎。许多贵族女子收到了邀请，但航行中的艰辛让她们退却。瑟坦妲并不介意航行途中沐浴洗脸的不便，只希望别再见到这些相似如同胞兄弟的男人。现在很少有人愿意相信她自幼贪玩，八岁时险些因为挑衅别家的狗被抓花了脸，空闲时比大多数男性还爱读骑士小说。  
她只带了两个贴身女仆，行李比一些男人的还轻便。登上甲板时她才发现应邀的几乎全是男人，绅士们见到她便欣然上前亲吻她的手背。吉尔伽美什从船舱里走出来时身着金色服装，耀眼如晴朗天空中明亮的太阳。他原本没有看见她，只在侍从的提醒下随便指派了一位船员，使唤他替这位夫人将行李送到房间。  
瑟坦妲同侍女等在原地，好奇地四下张望。她从未出过海，甚至很少去码头，对于海与船的印象只来源于书本与画册。咸腥的海风潮湿又凉爽，吹乱了她盘得一丝不苟的发髻，让她脸颊发痛。她拂去脸上的头发转过头去，才发现面前高大的男人。  
“呃！……”  
瑟坦妲吓了一跳，下意识往后退去，两位女仆发出小小的骚动。男人不动声色，等她站定抬起头看向她的脸时才微微行了个礼。  
“夫人。”他提起她的箱子，“我替您将行李拿到房间去。”  
“好的。”她点点头，打量着面前的男人。他的皮肤黝黑如海中岩石，头发苍白如海鸥翅膀，穿着不同于其他水手的白衬衫，下摆整齐地扎进裤子里。他不是普通水手，瑟坦妲猜想，而男人已经带着行李箱迈开步子。她注视着他背影，目光描绘他宽阔的脊背，直到女仆提醒才回过神来。  
起航当晚，吉尔伽美什举办了豪华的宴会，整只整只的牛羊被烤好后端上巨大的长桌，各类奶酪和水果堆满从东方买来的陶瓷圆盘，金色香槟在镶金酒杯里摇晃。海浪的摇摆要求侍者们不得不更加小心行事，他们从宾客间如表演马戏般放下和收起餐盘。东道主用自大而热情的口吻问候了每一位到场的客人以及他们的家族，最后向瑟坦妲举起酒杯。  
“瑟坦妲，希望我邀请你来不会是一个错误。”他大笑道，“你这位塞壬会叫我的船员们沉船！”  
他的大副第一个笑起来。  
“这位夫人确实很有魅力，”她说——这是个面上带刀疤的美丽女人，“但我的船员们早已与最可怕的海妖打过照面。”  
“不愧是我的船员，弗朗西斯。”名誉船长露出满意的表情。他将两位副手介绍给来宾，又因为三副的缺席感到不快。这时有人穿过繁忙的侍从走向长桌，停在瑟坦妲身边。  
“抱歉。”他朝吉尔伽美什点了点下巴，“食物储备的清算出了点小错。”  
这声音是如此熟悉。瑟坦妲抬起头，才看清这是下午为他提过箱子的男人。  
“Emiya，我的三副。”吉尔伽美什向众人说，呷了一口酒，“现在向你身边这位夫人敬酒吧，让淑女等待真是不敬。”  
他就像平时那样喜爱开无厘头的玩笑，递给男人盛满香槟的酒杯。瑟坦妲站起身，再次为他的帮助道谢，吉尔伽美什却根本不记得自己派过三副给瑟坦妲提行李，因为他根本没看到自己差遣的是谁。“您不必谢我。”名叫Emiya的男人礼貌地回答，露出微笑。他穿着整洁的黑色礼服，浆过的领子拥簇在下颚。他的五官硬朗，双眼在灯光下发出黄铜的光泽，棕色的皮肤如同苦涩的巧克力，又显现出常年经海风侵蚀的粗粝。瑟坦妲从未见过这样的男人，只是看着他的脸就发出笑声来，轻轻用酒杯相碰之后看着他的眼睛饮下金黄的酒液。她重新产生了兴趣，眼角再次出现的纹路。她将香槟饮尽，赢得了在座绅士们的喝彩。名叫Emiya的男人向她颔首，寻找自己的位置，吉尔伽美什却让男仆在瑟坦妲旁边加一张椅子。  
瑟坦妲吃下一颗葡萄，因为水果的甜蜜勾起嘴角。

 

TBC.


End file.
